


In sickness and in health

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Obi-Wan catches an illness that's been going around the Temple.





	

Obi-Wan didn’t bother opening his eyes when the door opened.

"Alright," Anakin said, grimly determined. "I have that soup you like, a fresh supply of tea and a whole stack of really cheesy holos. I'm going to make tea and then you and I are going to cuddle on the sofa and mock the cheesiness and you're going to eat your soup. At some point you're going to fall asleep and by tomorrow you'll feel a lot better."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes in time to see Anakin set the soup down on the low table. "Oh, I love you."


End file.
